


R is for red calls on red phones

by conn8d



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn8d/pseuds/conn8d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hammond Alphabet Soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for red calls on red phones

_  
**R is for red calls on red phones**  
_  
For Hammond Alphabet Soup

General Spoilers for seasons 1-5. Set during Failsafe.

 

The phone seemed indifferent to the day’s events, save an intermittent ring and some flashing lights. It sat where it always had, on one corner of his desk, between his pencil jar, and the picture of his granddaughters.

All still here. Tessa, Kayla. His desk. The phone. Earth.

He ran his fingers along the smooth red handle of the phone’s receiver, removing some invisible dust as it continued its whiney ring, demanding attention. He took a deep breath and lifted the phone to his ear.

“This is Hammond.”

He let out a puff of air, drawing a hand across his brow.

“Yes, it does look like we are still here, sir.”

And he was just as surprised as anyone about it. More so, actually. The average individual had nothing to be surprised about. The whole damned thing was secret. Most people just continued life, unaware that the world was _supposed_ to have ended minutes before.

“Yes, Mr. President. Yes sir. Well, from what NASA and SATCOMM are telling me, it looked like the asteroid just disappeared.”

He held on to the cord, twisting gently, and then releasing.

“I don’t know sir. It may have been the Asgard.”

He had expected near instant death. That a huge space-borne rock would impact the earth and everything would end. The rescue plan had failed. Or so it had been assumed.  However, where Sg-1 was concerned, he was usually forced to abandon all his assumptions.

“But it’s my opinion Sg-1 had something to do with it.”

They usually did. Hell, they were part of the reason _they_ were a team, thanks to an accidental visit to a Lt. Hammond back in ’69. A high percentage of this phone’s calls involved Sg-1. When Daniel wasn’t dead. When Teal’c came through the gate. When Daniel wasn’t dead again. When Apophis’s ships were headed toward earth. Jolinar. Many, many “red” calls concerned Sg-1. Too many.

“I hope they made it too, sir.”

All still here. The base. His office. The phone. Earth. Sg-1 deserved to live beyond the world’s expected end. He hoped they had. He placed the receiver back in the cradle.

Until the next call.

His office door burst open, and Walter leaned in.

“Sir, we just received a message from the Tok’ra, Jalen. She's in a cargo ship near the asteroid. She just made contact and is rescuing Sg-1. They are all alive, sir.”

Walter could barely contain his elation. Not that Walter was the only one in the room who was beaming. A smile slowly spread across his face.

“Thank you, Sergeant.”

Walter nodded and backed out of the room.

He fingered the red receiver again. He grinned and shook his head.

“How do you like that?”

As usual the phone sat on one corner of his desk, between his pencil jar, and the picture of his granddaughters. He picked it up and dialed.

“Well, Mr. President, it looks like they’ve done it again!”

All still here. The base. His office. The red phone. Earth.

Sg-1.


End file.
